


Spilled Blood

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [16]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a commotion at the courthouse and Lupo gets hurt protecting Connie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



“I understand congratulations are in order, counselor,” Connie says with a smile as Lupo gets in line behind her to go through the courthouse metal detectors.

“Thanks Connie,” he replies. “I did a lot better than I was expecting – I figured I’d be right around the cutoff.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Connie responds. “So that mean you’ll come work for me now?”

Lupo shakes his head. “No offense Connie, but being your minion isn’t the most attractive job offer. I haven’t decided what I’m doing yet – Tom and I will have to discuss it.”

“Even Jack was a minion once,” Connie says, amused. “Well the offer’s always open.”

Before Lupo can reply, a man behind them starts shouting. At first he doesn’t think much of it, because crazies show up at the courthouse yelling all the time. But then he sees the knife – and realizes that Connie is the one he is shouting at. He barely has time to push Connie out of the way before he feels the knife entering his stomach. He’s vaguely aware of the commotion surrounding him, but the only thing that registers is that Connie and the baby are okay. He just hopes Tom isn’t too mad at him for getting hurt.


End file.
